El vuelo de los títeres
by ayla85
Summary: SG1 viaja a un planeta con la mision de encontrar un aparato de los antiguos. Sin embargo, una vez allí nada sale según lo previsto.


_**Título : El vuelo de los títeres**_

_**Autor: **Ayla_

_**Resumen:** El Sg1 tiene la misión de encontrar un aparato de los antiguos pero nada parece ir como debería._

_**Spoilers:** No hay spoilers._

_**Categoría:** Aventura y más adelante Sam/Jack_

_Base Stargate_

La puerta del laboratorio de Daniel se abrió de golpe haciendo retroceder a un sorprendido soldado que se encontraba en el pasillo. Daniel Jackson salió corriendo con una hoja arrugada en la mano, el soldado lo observo bocabierto mientras se alejaba gritando _"¡Ya tenemos el planeta!"_

_Planeta P6C-332_

Cuando la Puerta Estelar se cerró detrás suyo se quedaron contemplando en silencio aquel desolado paisaje. Ya sabían lo que se iban a encontrar, pero verlo con los propios ojos era muy distinto. Un enorme desierto se extendía hasta el horizonte, solo la imagen de un grupo de cabañas derribadas sobresalía entre aquel monótono paisaje. Detrás de la puerta, unos quilómetros más allá, se podía distinguir lo que parecía el inicio de un bosque.

_**Jack:** Venga chicos, no pongáis esa cara… ¿no echabais de menos las vacaciones de verano? _

Un par de horas mas tarde llegaron a la extensión de árboles. Aún hiendo bien equipados, el trayecto en pleno sol había sido realmente agotador. Daniel se dejo caer bajo la sombra de un extraño árbol con unos frutos azules y dorados.

_**Jack:** ¿Se puede saber que hacemos en este maldito planeta?_ Dijo secándose las gotas de sudor que bajaban por su frente.

_**Sam**: Empiezan a gustarme estas vacaciones, señor._

_**Teal'c**: Teóricamente tenemos que encontrar el aparato de los antiguos descrito en la inscripción que Daniel consiguió descifrar, el cual permite crear pequeños campos pseudo gravitatorios que nos permitirían..._

_**Jack**¿Era una pregunta retórica Teal'c, retórica, entiendes?_

Teal'c se limito a mirarlo impasible levantando la ceja mientras Sam los miraba divertida.

_**Jack**: Vamos chicos, cuando antes encontremos ese trasto antes podremos volver a casa._

Daniel se levanto con un resoplido y miró con cara de asco lo que pretendía ser un camino que se abría entre el extraño bosque. Aunque los árboles estaban muy juntos la sombra que hacían era mínima puesto que tenían muchos más frutos que hojas.

Habían estado andando 2 horas más cuando por fin divisaron una especie de edificio entre los árboles. Estaba compuesto por una gran cúpula metálica de unos 15 metros de radio. Solo se podía distinguir una entrada.

Jack miró interrogativamente a Daniel.

_**Daniel**: A mi no me mires, yo esperaba encontrar una ciudad en runas…_

_**Sam**: No se parece a ninguna construcción que hayamos visto antes._

_**Daniel**: A la que más se asemeja es a la Asgard…_

_**Jack**: Carter y Daniel os quedáis aquí. Teal'c, vamos a hacer una pequeña expedición._

Jack y Teal'c recorrieron los 700 metros de diámetro que media la estructura metálica. La puerta estaba cerrada herméticamente y no se observaba ningún dispositivo de apertura. Cuando se disponían a volver oyeron los gritos de Daniel.

Daniel estaba arrodillado junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Sam. Jack llegó corriendo seguido de Teal'c. Se arrodillo junto a Daniel y sostuvo la cabeza de Sam.

_Jack: Carter…¿Qué pasó?_ Preguntó girándose hacia Daniel.

Daniel: No..no lo se. Estaba mirando la cúpula cuando oí que detrás Sam caía al suelo.

Jack miró a Sam con preocupación. Fue entonces cuando vio un punto de sangre en la parte derecha de su cuello.

La fría noche transcurrió lentamente. Se habían vuelto adentrar en el bosque con el objetivo de poder pasar la noche sin ser descubiertos. Sam había despertado hacia unas horas pero pasados los dos minutos había vuelto a perder el conocimiento. Ahora Jack era el único que estaba despierto y montaba guardia junto a Sam. Hubiera querido volver a la base y llevarla a la enfermería. Sin embargo, el trayecto de vuelta era duro, la noche se acercaba y llevar el cuerpo inerte de Sam no resultaría una tarea fácil. Aunque su preocupación había disminuido desde el momento en que ella despertó, si por la mañana no se recuperaba volverían la base.

Sam había despertado y parecía haberse recuperado totalmente. Tomaron un desayuno rápido mientras discutían el próximo paso que debían dar.

_**Sam**: Eso no tiene sentido¿quien construyó esa cúpula¿quién me atacó?_

_**Daniel**¿Y donde está la ciudad de los antiguos?_

_**Teal'c**: Daniel Jackson, según tus cálculos¿la ciudad debería encontrarse al mismo lugar que la cúpula?_

_**Daniel**: La descripción era poco exacta pero creo que la ciudad tendría que estar unos kilómetros más allá._

_**Jack**: Genial chicos, nuestros anfitriones decidieron poner una curiosa área de servicio por el camino. Vamos a rodear la cúpula por dentro el bosque y seguiremos nuestro camino._

Rodearon la cúpula sin que transcurriera ningún accidente y siguieron su trayecto. Unos kilómetros más allá el bosque terminaba y dejaba al descubierto una gran explanada con un cráter. Escondidos por unos matorrales se acercaron al cráter. Allí abajo, centenares de personas estaban trabajando en lo que parecían unas minas.

_**Jack**: Pero que…_

_**Daniel**: Por su aspecto y desnutrición diría que son esclavos._

_**Teal'c**: No se observa ningún vigilante, Daniel Jackson._

_**Jack**: Supongo que tampoco era eso lo que esperábamos¿verdad?._

Antes que Daniel pudiera contestar una sombra se movió entre los árboles y disparó un rayo en la espalda de Teal'c. Este cayó inconsciente al suelo con una quemada en la espalda.

_**Jack**: Teal'c! Mierda!_

Otro rayo paso rozando la mejilla de Daniel mientras Jack apuntaba con su zat hacia la sombra del bosque.

_**Sam**¡Suelta el arma!_

En primera instancia Jack dio por sentado que Sam estaba gritando a quien había disparado a Teal'c. Sin embargo, al girar un poco la cabeza, vio que Sam le estaba apuntando a él.

_**Jack**¿Se puede saber que haces, Carter?_

Preguntó sin dejar de observar al bosque. Daniel miró atónito a Sam, bajando la guardia. Fue entonces cuando otro rayo salió del bosque y tocó a Daniel en el brazo. Este cayó de rodillas en el suelo agarrándose el brazo.

_**Sam**¡Suelta el arma, he dicho!_

Jack apartó la vista del bosque y la clavó en los ojos de Sam. Hablaba en serio, su mirada era distinta pero segura.

_**Jack**: Carter…_

Sam se acerco unos pasos hacia Jack sin dejar de apuntarle con su zat. Jack no se había movido, en su cara se leía confusión y preocupación. Entonces Sam disparó.

Cuando Jack despertó se encontró en una sala de metal vacía y circular. Vio a Daniel sentado a su lado con el brazo vendado.

_**Jack**: Daniel… ¿donde estamos?_

_**Daniel**: No lo se…_

_**Teal'c**: Por la estructura de la cámara seguramente estamos dentro de la cúpula._

Jack se incorporó y vio a Teal'c apoyado contra la pared.

_**Jack**¿Y Sam...? Oh…_

Ahora lo recordaba todo. El planeta, el ataque y Sam que lo había disparado.

_**Daniel**: Teal'c y yo suponemos que su comportamiento se debe al ataque que sufrió en el bosque._

_**Jack**: Aquel punto de sangre… le inyectaron algo._

_**Teal'c**: Ciertamente_

_**Jack**¿Entonces con aquello pueden controlar la voluntad de cualquiera?_

_**Daniel**: Seguramente la gente que estaba trabajando padecía los mismos efectos, por eso no eran necesarios los guardias._

_**Jack**¿Pero que tiene que ver todo esto con nuestra misión?_

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose los despertó con un sobresalto. Habían perdido la noción del tiempo. Jack se incorporó y vio entrar a un anciano vestido con una larga túnica cubierta con una armadura. Lo acompañaban 4 soldados armados y… Sam.

_**Jack**¿Carter?_

Sam lo miró con ojos inexpresivos.

_**Dorel**: Mi nombre es Dorel, os doy la bienvenida en nombre del consejo_

_**Jack**: Nos sentimos muy honrados de haber sido recibidos_

_**Dorel**: Se os ha llevado aquí para poder llegar a un acuerdo._

_**Jack**¿¡Que le habéis hecho a Carter? _

_**Dorel**: Su compañera tiene el honor de servir ahora a nuestro pueblo._

_**Daniel**: Verá, nosotros somos exploradores, solo venimos para investigar un aparato construido por…_

_**Jack**: Daniel…_

Le cortó Jack echándole una mirada de reproche.

_**Dorel**: Os será entregada la información que queréis a cambio de otra información._

_**Jack**: No somos una gente muy interesante, chicos…_

_**Dorel**: Seguidme, el consejo os está esperando._

Los tres fueron escoltados por los soldados y Sam. Esta iba al lado de Jack con su zat en la mano. Jack la miró fijamente. Cuando Sam notó su mirada se giró y le devolvió una mirada fría que hizo que Jack se estremeciese. Sin embargo, podría haber jurado que por un instante había visto, detrás de esa máscara inexpresiva, la auténtica Sam pidiendo ayuda.

Después de recorrer varios pasillos llegaron a otra sala igual que la de antes pero de mayores dimensiones. Esta, sin embargo, no estaba vacía. Al centro había una gran mesa rectangular de cristal y detrás de ella seis individuos vestidos con largas túnicas.

Delante de la tabla había tres sillas también hechas de un extraño cristal. Les ordenaron que se sentaran y los guardias, el anciano y Sam se situaron detrás suyo.

Una mujer del consejo se dispuso a hablar.

_**Consejera** 1: Sed bienvenidos extranjeros. Como ya os habrá dicho Dorel, sois aquí para hablar de intercambios de información_

_**Jack**¿Y que pasa si nos negamos?_

_**Daniel**¿No crees que será mejor que les escuchemos antes?_ Susurró Daniel. Jack le miró y encogió de hombros, volvió la vista hacia la mujer.

_**Jack**¿De que intercambio se trata?_

_**Consejera****1**: Sabemos que estáis interesados en la tecnología de la pseudo gravedad. Os podemos dar toda la información que necesitáis si a cambio nos explicáis como funciona el circulo de agua con el que habéis venido._

_**Daniel**¿Tienen una tecnología tan avanzada y no saben como funciona la puerta estelar?_

_**Consejero 2**: Suponemos, y vosotros habéis sido la prueba, que sirve para viajar a trabes del espacio. Hemos probado varias combinaciones pero no ha surgido efecto. Lo que os pedimos es que nos den la clave para poder conectarla._

_**Daniel**: En realidad el problema es que no han encontrado una dirección correcta. No todas las combinaciones llevan a un planeta…_

_**Jack:** Daniel¿te importaría cerrar el pico? Gracias._

_**Jack**¿Que os hace pensar que vamos a intercambiar una información tan importante por un aparatito que solo sirve para jugar a astronautas? _

_**Consejera 1: **En realidad esa cúpula que antes habéis visto es un laboratorio de pseudo gravedad. Con esos laboratorios creamos nuevos materiales con propiedades físicas y químicas mucho mejores que las que conseguimos con gravedad: no se produce el efecto de difusión y sedimentación durante la creación de los materiales_

_**Jack:** ¡hey, hey! Estoy seguro que todo eso es muy interesante e imprescindible para la especie humana. De hecho, si no hubieras convertido a Carter en un títere estoy convencido de que en estos momentos me estaría dando la lata de la importancia de esos… experimentos. Lo siento, una mala elección a la hora de lanzar el dardo…_

_**Consejero 2:** Coronel, hay muchas aplicaciones para esta tecnología. Esta que os hemos expuesto es solo una que os permitiría construir naves mucho menos pesada y rápidas, al igual que armamento mucho mas sofisticado._

_**Jack:** Es un buen punto. Tendréis que disculpar nuestro obstinación, es que no tenemos la costumbre de dar carta verde para la colonización de planetas a una civilización que se dedica a limpiar la mente de la gente y convertirlos en títeres._

_**Consejera 1:** Ya basta! Esa gente tiene la noble causa de servir al pueblo!_

_**Daniel:** ¿Trabajando como esclavos durante horas a las minas en unas condiciones infrahumanas?_

_**Consejero 3:** De esas minas extraemos un material nombrado Krolasi, necesario para el funcionamiento de las máquinas de pseudo gravedad._

_**Jack:** Lo siento, no hay trato. Y ahora, si son tan amables¿podrían volver a Carter a la normalidad, nos vamos._

Jack se levantó, seguido de Teal'c y Daniel. Al girarse se encontraron los cuatro soldados que les apuntaban directamente.

_**Jack:** Uops!_

_**Consejero 2:** Mala elección coronel, ustedes no van a ir a ninguna parte. _

_**Daniel:** Si no volvamos vais a tener nuevas visitas, y estos no van a venir con el objetivo de explorar..._

_**Consejera 4**¿De verdad pensáis que nos vamos a ensuciar las manos? De eso se va a encargar vuestra compañera. _

Los tres se giraron y miraron a Sam, la cual miraba fijamente hacia delante como si no hubiese oído nada.

_Fin de la 1a parte_

_Ei, es mi primer relato... por favor, díganme lo que les pareció y si vale la pena seguir con la 2a parte  Gracias!_


End file.
